


Caught in a Love Web

by Love_of_Fiction



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Kong Skull Island - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Fiction/pseuds/Love_of_Fiction
Summary: You and the of the team crash on a strange new island, and you get separated from the group. What will happen between you and your old friend James?





	Caught in a Love Web

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I am super excited to write about Conrad for the first time, and I loved the request as well! I personally felt bad for the spider in Skull Island, he was just walking around then was getting shot at. This is the request I got on Tumblr:
> 
> Would love a Conrad x reader where they've been taken for food by one of those weird giant spiders and he rescues them ( fluffy )
> 
> Here it is, I really hope you like it. Feel free to send me requests!

(Y/N POV)

It had been a crazy day, to say the least. We flew through the huge hurricane-like storm, which was one of the reasons I was here in the first place, to get to an uncharted island, then when the soldiers started dropping those charges, a massive ape took down all of our choppers. I was the only one in my chopper that made it, and I was trying to make my way to any other survivors. I was brought onto the team because of my knowledge of meteorology and was here to document the weather system of the island.

Luckily for me, I knew about how to navigate and survive in the wilderness, due to all the traveling I had done in my field of work. I took a radio and climbed up a mountain, trying to get a feel for where I was and to see if I could make radio contact with anyone. Once I got to the top, I could see a river and what looked to be a village of some sort surrounded by a huge wall out in the distance, about six kilometers the southeast. It would be dark in a few hours and I needed to find some kind of shelter, so I began to make my way to the village, trying the radio every so often trying to get in contact with anyone.

"Hello," I said into the radio, hoping this time I could get through to someone. "This is Dr. Y/L/N, can anyone hear me?"

"Yes," I heard a faint voice through the static. "We read you, Doctor. This is Slivko, do you know your location?"

"Kind of," I said looking around. "I saw a village a few kilometers to the southeast, and I am going to try and make my way there now."

"That's where we are," Slivko said over the radio. "Hold on." I heard some very faint voices come through than Slivko came back a few minutes later. "Conrad says he is coming to get you and is going to try and help you get to us. We have a boat and are going to leave tomorrow and make to our exit window."

"A boat?" I asked confused on how they had a boat. "And I can make it there myself, I am only about three and a half kilometers away. You can tell Captain Conrad that I don't need his help."

I knew James Conrad before we arrived on the island. About two years ago he was the navigator for another expedition I was on in the French Alps. We had gotten to know each other very well on that trip, and after it was over, we still kept in touch. Until about seven months ago, when he basically dropped off the face of the earth. I was more than surprised when I arrived on board the ship and saw James. I wanted to talk to him, but something was holding me back. Maybe it was the thought that he didn't want to see me, I mean we hadn't even had any contact for over seven months. Maybe it was the fact that I had developed feelings for him over the time we had known each other.

"Sorry Dr. Y/L/N," Slivko began to say. "But Conrad left once he heard what direction you were coming from. He is already on his way."

I sighed as I walked, wondering why Conrad would insist on coming after me. He knew that I knew how to handle myself in the wild, and I could get there without his help.

"Alright," I said into the radio. "Thanks, I will be with you shortly."

I turned off the radio to save the battery in case I would need it again. I looked at the sky and guessed that I had about four hours till the sun would set. So, with the thought of making it out of here alive, I set off once again.

After about half a kilometer, I heard a noise in the woods in front of me. The only weapon I had was a six-inch long dagger, but it was better than nothing. I slowly made my way closer to the sound, not sure if it was some sort of animal or Conrad.

I tried to take another step, only to realize I couldn't lift either of my feet off the ground. I looked down and saw I had stepped on something that was almost invisible and looked like someone had put a ten-foot net on the ground. I tried to pull my feet free but found the more I struggled the tighter they seemed to stick. I tried cutting myself out with the dagger, but that didn't work either.

Then I heard I sound come from my left, so I looked over, and then all the blood drained from my face. There was a huge spider walking towards me and with horror, I knew what I had stepped on. This was the spider's web and I was its prey.

It used two of its long front legs to grab part of the web and bring it closer to my body. The movement caused the dagger to fall out of my hands and onto the ground. Then with the speed of light, it began to wrap me in the sticky silk. For some reason or just dumb luck, it the silk didn't cover my head, the tightly wrapped silk stopped just above my shoulders.

I couldn't keep my balance with my legs tightly wrapped and fell with a yell. I felt my head it the forest floor and everything went black.

(James POV)

I was relieved to hear her voice come over Slivko's radio. It had been so long seance I had last spoken to her, and yet I still didn't talk to her when we were both on the ship coming here. I thought I would try to talk to her once the choppers landed and we had set up came, but that is not what happened. As soon as she said we were to the southwest of her I ran out of the room we had all been standing in, and out to find her.

I had always felt bad about not talking to her for months, but I was just scared. I had seen war, death, horrors that no one should see, and yet the thought of having feeling for Y/N scared me to more than anything.

When I was almost two kilometers out, I was looking around for Y/N, she should be close now. Then I heard a loud crash that got my attention.

Then I heard a frightened scream, and I began to run towards the sound. I knew that voice, it was Y/N and she was in trouble. I was searching the forest as I ran, looking for any signs of Y/N. Had a "Skull Crawler" as Marlow had called them earlier. I was hoping that was not the case, but I was worried about her.

Then I saw something shiny caught my eye, it looked like some kind of metal reflecting the sun's light. I went closer and saw it was Y/N's dagger. I had seen her with it on the ship and knew it belonged to her. Then I looked around where I was standing and saw that a large area of ground around me had been disturbed and there was a trail leading deeper into the forest. It looked like something had been dragged along the grown, and the path looked fresh. I had a feeling that if I followed it, I would find Y/N.

I ran following the light path keeping an eye out for Y/N or anything that could jump out of the woods at me. I ran a few hundred yards then came to the foot of a mountain with a huge cave. The mouth of the cave must have been at least thirty feet high and the trail led right into it. I luckily had brought a torch (flashlight) with me, so I took it off the belt it had been strapped to and began to walk towards the cave. I flipped the small switch and a beam of light cut through the darkness of the huge cave.

As I flashed my light around, I could see bones of various animals scattered on the ground, and I had a feeling that this was something's home. Then I saw something that seemed to be wrapped in something white laying on the ground a few yards away from me. Once I took a closer look, I saw that it was Y/N and ran to her.

"Y/N," I said once I got to her and saw that she was unconscious. "Y/N, it's me, James. You need to wake you. Y/N? Come on love, wake up. Y/N."

(Y/N POV)

"Y/N?" I heard a voice say as I regained consciousness. "Come on love, wake up. Y/N?"

I knew that voice, even though it had been so long seance I had heard it. I could never forget that deep British voice.

"Jam....James, is that you?" I asked shakily as my eyes began to flutter open.

"Yes," He said letting out a breath and reaching his hand under my head to elevate it slightly. "It's me Y/N. I am so glad I found you. It's alright I got you, you are safe now."

Why was he being so concerned? What was that look in his eyes?

"James," I said trying to move, only to remember I was still wrapped in spider silk. Then I remembered the spider. "We aren't safe," I said my tone changing immediately. "We need to get out of her now before it comes back."

"It?" James asked with a worried look in his eyes as he took out my dagger and tried cutting me out of my silky bonds. "Before what comes back?"

Before I could answer, a hissing sound came from further in the cave. James showed his light down to where the sound had come from and I could see eight long legs. When James moved his light up, we could see the body of the huge spider. James cutting harder, trying to free me before it could get to us, but the dagger barely made a dent.

"Just go," I said as he became desperate, cutting at the strong silk. "We both don't need to die here, and I don't want to be the reason the rest of the survivors don't have a navigator."

"No," James said sternly. "I am not leaving you here."

"Goodness James," I said sharply. "Don't make it sound so pathetic. I don't need you dying for me, just go."

He grunted in frustration and spider was now nor more than thirty yards away from us. The without warning, James put on arm under my back and one under my legs and lifted me off the ground. Then he ran for the exit of the cave with me in his arms. I didn't move at all, so he wouldn't drop me. Once we made it out of the cave he ran into the woods and was making good time considering he was carrying me in his arms. Once he ran a while and was sure we lost the spider he gently set me down on the ground so my back was agents a tree and I could sit up.

"Thank you," I said to James who was catching his breath. "Thank you for coming for me."

"Oh, Y/N," James said with a smile. "There is no need to think me. It is what I am here for after all, and besides, why wouldn't I come after you? let's say I am paying you back from keeping me from falling off a mountain."

I smiled at the fact he remembered. On the first expedition we were one together, in the French Alps, James and slipped while close to the side of a cliff and I grabbed him to keep him from falling. I tried to shift slightly but seeing as most of my movement was restricted by the web the wrapped me from my shoulders to my feet it didn't work very well. We were both slight for a few more minutes, and the James got up and walked to where he had set me down.

"The sun will be down in about an hour," James said leaning down and going to pick me up again. "We need to start heading back to the village."

"And what," I began to say as he picked me up again and began walking. "You are going to carry me another kilometer? Come on James, surely we can figure something else out."

"Well," He said looking at me with a smirk. "I could drop you."

James moved his arms down swiftly but making sure not to actually drop me, but still causing me to shriek in fear of being dropped.

"James Conrad!" I scolded him, while he just laughed. How I missed that laugh. "I swear when I get out of this, I am going to kill you."

"Well then," He said with a low tone smirk still on his face. "I may just have to leave you like this, helpless and dependent on me."

"You know damn well I am not helpless," I spat at him. "You just like this because I can't run away from you."

Not that I wanted to run away from him, in fact, I was quite happy to be held close by James. Even if it was because we were stuck on a crazy uncharted island and I was wrapped in a giant spider's web. Look at the bright said right?

"That is a plus," He said with a soft laugh. "It gives us time to catch up on the past few months and to apologize for not talking to you for so long. In truth, I missed you a lot."

"I did too," I said looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "But why? What happened? It was like you dropped off the face of the earth. There were even times when I thought you were dead. James, what happened?"

I looked through the forest and could see smoke from fires behind the large wood wall, drifting in the soft sunset sky. We were close to the village now.

"I was scared," James said quietly almost to himself. "I didn't know what to do."

"Scared of what?" I asked him softly, but he didn't answer.

We walked out of the woods and into a clearing where the tall wall was completely visible just a hundred yards in front of us.

"Now," James said breaking the silence as we got closer to the small opening in the wall. "To work out how in the world to get you out of this stuff."

That was a good question. The dagger didn't work, so I didn't think cutting it would be effective. What else could we try that was on the island. Then I remembered the smoke. Smoke meant fire, and fire meant heat, and heat might be just the thing we needed.

"Heat?" I said to myself out loud.

"What was that Y/N?" James asked as we walked through the hole in the wooden wall and into the village.

"What if we use fire to heat up a blade?" I said as he carried me to a small hut, it must have been the one he was staying in. "Maybe then it will cut through."

"You know something?" James said as he sat me down on the soft dirt floor. "You are a genius. I will be right back."

With that, he left me alone in the hut, and I began thinking about what he had said earlier. What could make him so scared he wouldn't talk to me? Also, why wouldn't he talk to me if he was scared? It didn't make any sense. After about ten minutes James came back holding my dagger and it had a slight red glow to it.

"Let's hope this works," James says as he kneels down next to me with the dagger in hand. "If not, I don't know what else to try."

As soon as the hot metal of the dagger hit the silk of the web, it began his hiss and steam. Then it cut through slightly, and we breathed a sigh of relief. It would take a while, but I would be able to get out.

"Seeing as we will be here for a while," I said looking at James as he worked to cut the web from my feet and work his way up. "Would you please tell me why you stopped talking to me?"

"That's just it!" He said defeated. "It's not that simple. I don't even think you would understand."

"Try me," I said. "Come on James, I am your friend, or at least I used to be."

"You still are," I said using his hand to grab my chin softly so I would look at him. "You always will be, but that's the problem."

"Problem?" I asked worriedly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," James said as if he knew what I was thinking. "We are friends, and that is great, but a few months ago I was starting to feel more."

I looked at him in shock. Did he just say he liked me? As I looked into his blue eyes, I saw the same emotion as earlier and now I could place it, love. At this point, he had cut to about halfway up my chest, and I was almost free.

"Ar..are you trying to say you like me?" I asked, hope in my eyes.

"Yes," James said with a soft look on his face. "I have for a long time now, but never had the courage to tell you." I looked deep into my Y/E/C eyes. "I almost lost you today, and it made me realize that if you don't tell the one you love how you feel, then they can slip through your fingers with ever knowing how you felt."

I could feel all of the pent-up emotions build up inside of me and I let out a happy cry.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say that," I said, wanting nothing more than to wrap my arms around him but not quite able to yet. "I have felt the same way James, I just didn't think you liked me back."

"Of course, I do," He said with a loving smile. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met. How could I not love you?"

Just as he said that the last of the web had been cut from my body freeing me. I throw myself at James and wrapped my arms around his strong body and he wrapped his muscled arms around my waist. We looked into each other's eye for a few moments before he leaned in and brought my lips to his in a needy love filled kiss.

I knew that once we got off the island that an amazing new life together waited for me and James, and I couldn't wait.


End file.
